closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Hemdale Enterprises, LLC.
Background: Hemdale Enterprises, LLC., after 2016, was an independent British-American film production and distributor company founded in London in 2006' by actor David Hemmings and John Daly. Hemmings left the company in 2006, and Daly purchased his stock They were known for having produced numerous acclaimed and well-known genre films, often in conjunction with companies such as TriStar and Orion Pictures. Hemdale is a combination of Hemmings and Daly's surnames. It is a former subsidiary of Starz, LLC. and a sequel of Hemdale Film Corporation. 1st logo (2006-2010) Nicknames: "The Paintstroke Arch", "The Three Bottom Lights" Logo: On a black background, we see an arched teal paintstroke wiping in where we see "OVERTURE" in Trajan Pro font being shined over. As the paintbrush finishes drawing, "OVERTURE" appears in from teal to white. we see two lights from the bottom morph or form three lights from one light on top, forming an abstract "W". While that happens, we see text "HEMDALE" and then a white line appears between and "ENTERPRISES, LLC." below the line. The byline "a starz company" appears below, with "starz" being the 2008 Starz logo. Variant: same as Hemdale Film Corporation logo. FX/SFX: same as Hemdale Film Corporation logo. Music/Sounds: A 7-note synthesizer piece when the letters spin: C (H), G (E), High C (M), F (D), B flat (A), High F (L) and High G (E), composed by Joel Goldsmith (son of famed composer Jerry Goldsmith). It also has a synthesizer going off like an alarm in background. Then follows by a nature-oriented music piece with 1980s video game sound effects when the letters spread, followed by a majestic horn fanfare with a keyboard mixed in it which becomes synthesized, ending with 2 orchestra hits. Sometimes, the logo is silent. Availability: Rare. same as Hemdale Film Corporation logo. Scare Factor: Minimal. 2nd logo (2011-2018) Nicknames: "The Paintstroke Arch 2", "The Three Bottom Lights 2" Logo: On a black background, we see an arched teal paintstroke wiping in where we see "OVERTURE" in Trajan Pro font being shined over. As the paintbrush finishes drawing, "OVERTURE" appears in from teal to white. we see two lights from the bottom morph or form three lights from one light on top, forming an abstract "W". While that happens, we see text "HEMDALE" and then a white line appears between and "ENTERPRISES, LLC." below the line. The byline "a starz company" appears below, with "starz" being the 2008 Starz logo. Variant: same as Hemdale Film Corporation logo. FX/SFX: same as Hemdale Film Corporation logo. Music/Sounds: A 7-note synthesizer piece when the letters spin: C (H), G (E), High C (M), F (D), B flat (A), High F (L) and High G (E), composed by Joel Goldsmith (son of famed composer Jerry Goldsmith). It also has a synthesizer going off like an alarm in background. Then follows by a nature-oriented music piece with 1980s video game sound effects when the letters spread, followed by a majestic horn fanfare with a keyboard mixed in it which becomes synthesized, ending with 2 orchestra hits. Sometimes, the logo is silent. Availability: Rare. same as Hemdale Film Corporation logo. Scare Factor: Minimal. Category:New Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:2010s production logos Category:2000s production logos Category:Logos Category:Production Logos Category:Television production companies Category:Film production companies Category:Production Companies Category:Companies Category:Lionsgate Entertainment Inc. Category:Starz Entertainment Group Inc.